Suspended
by bluexxxcarnation
Summary: Because in the end, even ninjas can't defy gravity


A/N: I wanted to type out this one-shot back during the passed Spring Break, but unfortunately it wasn't coming together very well.

Now that I took a second look at it, I was finally able to complete it. It is very short and simple.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented.

* * *

Suspended

Sasuke was a man of action. He was well accustomed to suffering from chakra shortage, but never did that fact ever affect him as much as it did now.

Sharingan activated by adrenaline alone, the image before his eyes was taken and carved into his brain forever. Time ceased to exist. The only thing that matter was reaching Sakura and having her safely in his arms. The sound of his heart pounded in his eardrums, screaming '_save her, save her' _with every beat.

Sasuke didn't know how they got into this situation, but it didn't matter anymore. He just had to reach Sakura. He just had to.

Sakura had been thrown into the canyon. Sasuke quickly annihilated their remaining enemies making sure to crush the trachea of the one who had kicked Sakura into her falling motion.

Throwing a wire around a tree branch, he dove after her. Both of them were chakra depleted and there was no way they would survive the impact if Sasuke didn't set up a support system and reach Sakura in time.

He had to make it to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked in terror. Her adept calculating mind was fast to figure out how serious their situation was.

With an outstretched hand Sasuke reached for her, she mirrored his motion. He was so close. The tips of his fingers grazed hers just as he felt the pull of the wire around his wrist, the metal digging into his skin, but he didn't register the pain. He could only watch in horror as he dangled in the air as Sakura continued to fall.

Sasuke's heart stopped and he cease to breathe.

Emerald eyes shined with her tears. _No, don't cry_. His sharp eyes took in every detail. He watched the way her pink locks surrounded her face in a soft glow of elegance. He watched as her lips parted, his name slipping from her lips. He tried to ignore the fact that she was using her last breath to say his name.

_Sasuke-kun. _He watched as her body hit the ground with enough force that the dirt underneath her became airborne clouding her figure from his eyes. There was a sickening crack as several bones in her body shattered on impact. The sound would forever echo in his mind.

The shattered sound seemed to be reminiscent of his breaking heart.

"Sakura!"

No, no, he didn't just let her fall. No, not Sakura.

The dirt around her settled to reveal her broken body. Blood leaked from her closed lips. He watched as the life in her eyes faded, dulled, and disappeared altogether.

She died instantly.

Sasuke's eyes slammed shut. "No!" He quickly reached for his last kunai to release the wire's hold on him. He fell to the ground in an inelegant heap. The wound on his stomach began to throb, but he paid it no mind as he crawled toward his fallen teammate. His body began to tremble as he reached her. He covered her body with his as if to shield her from danger. Hands that could gather lightening were now gentle as they touched her cheeks. "No." His gloved thumb traced her soft lips smearing her blood. Glistened eyes held unshed tears. She was going to cry.

Sasuke's fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her towards him. With gritted teeth he placed a rough kiss on her lips, her usual warmth beginning to fade. He let out an anguished cry against her mouth. His eyes began to burn. "Sakura!" He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Dull emerald stared back.

"Sakura." His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her limp body onto his lap. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and his nose nuzzled against her neck. Sakura would usually giggle at his affectionate action, and he half hoped her eyes would blink and she would react the way she usually did. But she didn't. She would never do it again.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Sakura," he whispered. He took a deep breath trying to suppress the all too familiar emotion overwhelming his body. Grief.

He inhaled once again, taking in the soft scent of strawberries. The comfort that her scent had once brought him no longer existed.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He half-expected Sakura to wrap her arms around him and softly shush his pain away while calling him silly for being worried about her.

_Everything will be okay, Sasuke-kun._

But she did no such things. Her arms remained at her sides, unmoving, still.

What was he supposed to do now? He had gotten a glimpse of life with Sakura. How was he supposed to go on when he was only beginning to learn how to accept her warm affections? He had just learned to accept the happiness Sakura could give him, only Sakura. Why did it have to end when it just began?

Pulling his face from her neck he looked at her empty eyes. He gently tucked a stray lock behind her ear. His palm pressed against her cheek. "You weren't supposed to leave me," he said quietly, "I used to say I could, but only because you always believed I would return."

_But how about now? You left and I can't find you. _

At that moment, Uchiha Sasuke was stripped completely bare. He was just a human being. Haruno Sakura was just a human. They were two humans that never got their chance.

It wouldn't have mattered how many techniques he could learn. It wouldn't matter if he trained until he passed out. It didn't matter how fast he could run. It didn't matter that he had the Sharingan or that he could create thunderstorms. It just didn't matter. It wouldn't have made a difference because in the end…

Even ninjas can't defy gravity.

After all, they were just humans in the end.

* * *

A/N: I just had this idea and it kind of broke my heart. Just imagining that you are so close to saving someone, but failing and watching them die right before your eyes.

Let me know what you think!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
